1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-cost laser apparatus with high heat dissipation efficiency and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Background Art
There is proposed such a laser apparatus that a recessed part is formed in mold resin in which a lead frame is sealed and a laser element and a sub-mount are mounted in this recessed part (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 3973348). In a conventional laser apparatus, a laser element and a sub-mount are mounted in a die pad section of the lead frame and electrically connected to an inner lead by wire bonding.